TOMODACHI NO I-RO-HA! (OC Hakuouki SSL fanfic) - Collab with Icchan
by G A N.JudalYKouha.Shin
Summary: A collaborated fan fiction together with Icchan (my mama *shotd*) more of Hakuouki SSL series, featuring our original characters (OC) as they struggle on their daily lives with the characters. Their lives enter the play of the Shinsengumi and the rest. The past also follows my "Nameless Flower" Hakuouki Series OC fic so I recommend you guys to read even the plot of that story. 8D
1. PROLOGUE: Aka Shirabuki

**TOMODACHI NO I-RO-HA!~**

A Hakuouki SSL collab fanfic

_By Icchan & Gannello_

* * *

"No matter what I do, I cannot easily forget. And here again, I start my classes, only to endure the faces I wish not to see once more."

- Aka Shirabuki

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**STORY OF AKA SHIRABUKI**

"_Hey, wake up! I don't have all day!"_

Really now… here I am, sleeping comfortable on a large bed along with my fluffy pillows, and then a beaming voice wakes me up. I didn't do any more dilly-dallying on that and blinked my eyes, but didn't move from my position. I still enjoyed the warmth of the bed itself since it had been cold. I ignored the voice that was keeping me up, since I don't even freaking care. Besides, the bed is still inviting me to sleep, so you can't do anything about it, until…

"_Damn you! Stand up!"_

**BUMP! **Somebody pulled the sheets and I stumbled up the same, hitting the floor! "What the!" Looking at the dark man with his loose wavy violet hair made me miserable, and it was too obvious simply because he's too annoyed. He functioned like a working tick – tock clock every morning and it wasn't really good. "Shiranui! How dare you –"

"Beats me." Oh great, he even gave a small grin to that while stiffening up a yawn, only to insult me further. "It's Monday, so you know what I mean." He didn't mind further to that and walked off my room, just like that, not even helping me up and carried along some towels on his shoulder. I glared at him, watching his tattooed arm swing and shift to the side while grabbing something else for his bath time. Did I mention that I got used to this?

The man that served my morning breaker happened to be Shiranui Kyo, and sad to say, he's one of my best friends. How we became friends, you ask? Long story. It so happens that my 'brother' had this guy as a friend or some subject under him and he kind of babysitted me for some time. Still, I never called him brother. He's the worst brother if I did acknowledge him as one.

I live with someone who goes by the name Kazama Chikage as he sort of adopted me like his sister. Good riddens, I love the guy, but I doubt it if he loves me as a sister. Aside from being a blond hair red eyed womanizer, this 'Chikage-nii-sama' of mines happened to be the highest of the Student Council members and on a running All-boys school. I won't object to that – he deserves it anyway.

Because Shiranui kicked me off the bed, I feel disappointed, fixing my hair since it got ruffled many times while I roll unconsciously. Tough it was, but I never cut it. People love my red eyes and my red hair – they're a symbol of terror as I describe, but I don't know with them. Somehow, I got used to it. Without further ado, I walked out of my room, shutting the door and proceeded walking barefoot lazily passing by. I can hear the showers open on one angle, so I am pretty sure that Shiranui's taking a bath.

You might be wondering why I am living with a guy, right? Actually, it's not just the two of us – there's also Tenshi Iyori and Amagiri Kyuujyu. Iyori is a pretty nice and handsome guy, but he's way too possessive. I don't even know why he was chosen to be my future husband – not that I don't like him or anything but I feel shackled more like dying whenever he sticks himself on me. Amagiri is my 'teacher-figure' and like the morning tick tock, he had been tied along with Chikage nii-sama's connections. Looks like the Kazama family is sure filthy rich and pretty strong, huh?

Yes, it was Chikage nii-sama's idea to bundle us up together on one large mansion. We don't even have many maids here – I think only about one or three? The rest were butlers, much to his pride. It started when my parents died, and then the Kazama family who were a close relative had decided to marry me off to the blondie, but he proposed just to treat me as a sister, so I was relieved. I was about seven years old that time, pretty suffering quite a trauma but then recovered. As years passed, I grew up much like a male while hanging out with the big boys. Sometimes I even disguise as one!

I was not fully awake yet, but was well informed that classes start. I started studying at the same school where these boys are, as a sophomore. I managed to survive at least a year while, and it was all good. Just like I mentioned before, it is an All boys school but when a girl by the name Yukimura Chizuru was enrolled, the guys went quite of frenzied and then the president decided to allow girls enrolling. To be honest it was better that way, but I cannot object further to that. Chikage nii-sama and the student council hated it when they see me disguise as a guy… but I don't really know why.

"…" I found myself standing in front of a bathroom door, while yawning slightly as I pressed my fingers and then turned the knob. My visions were slightly hazy and I wasn't that clear yet, so I decided to get inside and then take my shirt off. However, that changed when I heard the shower water still turned on. It only meant one thing to me – someone else is taking a bath. To my surprise, the background of slightly foamy and blurs were actually the cause of the scented shampoo.

"_Good morning, Aka."_

I gulped with my eyes wide open, not noticing that the raven haired male with a pair of blue icy eyes was washing his hair. Good thing I only saw his bare back and his muscles, while he greeted me with his blank face. He didn't even shout or hid back there when he saw me, like he did it on purpose. With a red face, I shouted. "I-Iyori! Close the door next time!" _**SLAM! **_A small huff I did while shutting it again, my face all pushed to embarrassment. I just pretended that I didn't see anything. "… So much for a wake up call." I sighed to myself uncomfortable.

Unlike other girls with the said uniform, I didn't follow the code. The Student council mumbled on me more to that but I don't really mind, because I win, and Chikage nii-sama gives in to what I want most of the time. Dealing with a 'yawning crybaby' made me win most of the time, though I really didn't like the nickname.

Classes were supposedly starting, as I shove my hands on my pockets. I idolized my brother too much I requested for the same white uniform with a little tanginess of my creativity. I scanned most everyone and then spotted some teachers, and a bit of the ruckus parts. The school cannot avoid such people who wanted to show off and somehow avoid the prefect's rules of conduct. Then again, I am one of them, but not most of the time.

"_I will meet you later at the office!"_

Wow, it's too early and someone's going to get detention already, but…oh god, the dreaded voice… I would never forget that voice. It blanks me most of the time. I wouldn't look forward to him, and before I can turn my head away, he called me.

"_Aka, you're supposed to be on class sooner or later."_

As much as I don't want to reply, I was forced to. With a monotone approach, I responded not facing back. "Alright Hijikata." Simple and deadly as that, this was somehow a pun towards him. I don't want to talk to him, or see him actually, but then he studies at the same school and he's a highly respected person, the so-called 'demon captain' of our school.

To be honest, I never called him by his last name… it was always Toshizou-san, or any nickname of his first name. It surprised him actually why I called him by that means, and moreover, he and I were close before. He might be quite demonic on some state but he's actually a good person – but I have to avoid him. I don't want to get hurt again… I don't want to see him and Chizuru with the entire lovey – dovey thing. They can have themselves already, but let me slide away from this one out. I can't let my first love see my crying face or hear of the drama I have suffered for almost a year. It's too stupid.

I am moving on to that, being pretty strong, and acting like I never met him. I am mean, yes, in those terms. Why wouldn't I? I was about to confess towards him but he shoves Chizuru's out and then the next thing I knew, they're already a pair. Damn this… it was the first time I cried too. I can't believe that demon president turned out to be my weakness! I didn't open anything about it but only to Shiranui – he's an ass but he's my most trusted friend. So much for that, I suppose, so I keep head on and then walked my feet to my beloved brother's room.

Supposedly I was going to turn my head to that, but then I noticed two familiar figures on the corridor, pasting some notes and then writing some rules again. I guess, they're too desperate to get the attention of the students without brute force, right? I graveled inward to that, knowing that some don't even read. "You're still going on that, Hajime, Kaoru?" I asked, still with my hands shoved on my pockets.

"… _Good morning, Aka-chan." _

"_Of course! Unless if this school mainly enrolled idiots."_

Kaoru really made me smile when he said that. He grinned also, knowing what he actually meant. "Fine, if that's what you think." I shrugged my thought to that but didn't forget the greeting of Hajime Saito. Whenever I look at him, I always mistaken him and Iyori as twins – they look so alike except the hairstyle. One time when I have mistaken the guy as Iyori, he went in front of me and scissored his hair just to tell me that they're nothing alike. Cold war but still friends on the other half, I guess? "Good morning too, Hajime-kun. Don't stress out too much." I managed to smile too and gave a polite bow.

"Kazama's on the same seat, you better go there." Kaoru said, his eyes looking at me but then faced back again with the tape. I slightly get irritated when I look at him – after all, he and Chizuru are twins… but this guy is pretty nice towards me so I cannot deny it.

"Right, thank you. Good luck with that." I waved lazy next and continued walking passing through them, while I keep my face head on. For some unknown reason, I touched Hajime's shoulder and then passed by again. "See you this lunch." I reminded him, knowing that I promised to eat along with the prefects for this day and even ignored Shiranui's best friend complex complains for the matter. Without further ado, I still smirked to walk.

My life… changed after that dreaded one year experience. I don't mind being tailed off by a bunch of guys and being mistaken as a lesbian or a flirt simply because they don't know the real me. Go get jealous of me, I don't care and I won't back out, as long as my conscience is clear, and I know what I am doing. My name is Aka Shirabuki, and I welcome myself to a new year, in this school.

I just hope that it's better than the last year.

**END OF PROLOGUE: RED PRINCESS, STORY OF AKA SHIRABUKI**

_Tags: Hakuouki SSL, OC, fanfiction _|_Writer: Gannello_


	2. PROLOGUE: Akane Sanada

**TOMODACHI NO I-RO-HA!**

A Hakuouki SSL collab fanfic

_By Icchan & Gannello_

* * *

"I want to shine! I want the people to know I exist! I want them to know that I am who I am, so take it like a man and eat it if you have any problem, or I'll shove it down to your throats!"

- Akane Sanada

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**STORY OF AKANE SANADA**

A chorus of laughter as the perpetrators were caught by their misdeed sometime ago, unaware of a silent chuckle coming from a red-haired female. The Student Council president, Hijikata Toshizo, knew all too well on whose handiwork was it as he looked to one of his younger members, Todo Heisuke, catching the loud laughter of the sophomore before concluding on the culprit. Upon seeing her face, however, did he notice that she was giving him a playful wink as if telling him that she's just doing what she's told. Well, the male said with a sigh, it's still the first day so he'll let her pass.

"Nice one there!"

"Yeah, give me five!"

As Heisuke and the red-haired female meet after the assembly, the two exchange a high-five as he grinned at her exellent work. "You sure made a fool out of them! I don't think they'll even consider doing that to Chizuru-sempai next time." He said as the two of them walked towards their classroom before their adviser arrives. "But, man, won't your club president go have a fit on your for misusing the equipment?"

"Don't worry," The female said, raising a finger and giving it a wave. "I'm sure Hanzo-sempai won't mind. Anyway, if things get any worse, that's where you'll come in." She pointed out with a cheerful tone on her voice.

"You're abusing my power as the Student Council member, you know that?"

"Just tell Toshi-sempai that it's for Chizuru."

Heisuke could only sigh, shaking his head and mentally bothered on how in the world the two of them have met. It was only after the last quarter of the previous school year did he meet up with her, an aspiring journalist and photographer and a new member of the Broadcasting & Newspaper club, and knew about her after years of not meeting due to changing schools. It was still a shock that she remembers him so well- her sharp mind seem to be one of her key points as an individual- and, yet, he knew little about her.

Sanada Akane, formerly Sarutobi Akane, was the daughter of a divorced wife and the eldest out of the seven, younger siblings of hers. Back when they were at a young age of three, the thee of them plus Ibuki Ryounosuke, another childhood friend, were buddies and always playing together. It wasn't until her mother got divorced when Akane was around seven and took her children did the two separated and he did not heard of her since. Though she uses her mother's maiden name (Sanada), some people tends to call her 'Sarutobi' or, to those close to her, through her nickname 'Saru-chan' (though the aforementioned club president and some call her 'Baka Saru' or 'Stupid monkey'). She was a bright student, an aspiring writer and takes photography as her personal hobby, claiming that taking pictures will help her store her memory of good times more.

The Student council have records of her and have known her personally- asides Heisuke, one of the younger members, who has a closer relationship with her than anyone else- though on what type of relationship they have with her differs from one member to the other. It was easy to say that she have connections with them, but what they don't know is that the only reason she is helping them is due to their friendship, otherwise she rather not meddle with anything else. Hijikata, though he doesn't get along with her most of the time ("Stop disturbing the peace! And, no, I'm not going to agree on having my men dress up in skirts for a school production, that's out of the question!" "But Kondo-sensei said ye-" "He gave you candy again, didn't he?"), knew that she doesn't meant harm and even sometimes ask her for favors, and the rest seems to have a good interaction with her though some find it shady that three, certain members of the student council tend to talk to her a lot more than suppose to be. Other than these things, it seems that she can be passed off as that jovial, mischievous and cunning but a person whose heart is in the right place.

Yep, pretty much sums up Akane... in Heisuke's thoughts.

"THANK GOD WE MADE IT!"

"SHE'S NOT HERE YET? HALLELUYA!"

As the two friends arrived at the door to their classroom, they were greeted by an odd looks from their classmates as they only gave them a glare in return. Seeing that no one was still in the teacher's desk means that she's not here yet; being late on the first day and on her own class would mean trou-

"Didn't I told you two idiots not to shout inside the classroom?"

Speak of the devil. Heisuke and Akane immediately ran to their seat before their heads become the next target of their teacher's weapon of choice as the brunette-haired homeroom teacher of 2-A, Tsukishiro Hanae, entered the classroom with a bat slinging on one hand and holding books with another as she headed towards her table and placed the books down. A woman of thirty-two, many have claimed that she is single and won't get any boyfriend thanks to the fact that, in her youth, she was known as a Delinquent by the name of 'Devil Bat Hanae' who uses baseball bats as her weapon and gets herself in more troubles than most male delinquents out there. How in the world she got a boyfriend at this age- a thirty-nine year old teacher name Ryuudo- is a mystery for the class, but let's not go over the details.

"Alright, class!" Hanae spoke, tapping the baseball bat lightly on the board. "New term, so get your priorities straight and do your homeworks!" Normally, she would be very jolly and easy to talk to, but everyone in the school knew how temperamental she can get. It was thanks to Kondo Isami, a fellow teacher and the Student coucil's adviser, that got her into the job of teaching so she's very grateful of him and tends to drag him off (sometimes against his will) with her to some drinking bar or someplace similar. Oh, and the fact that anyone messes with her will end up being hit by said bat, but that's common knowledge to anyone who knows Hanae-sensei.

The brown-eyed homeroom teacher looked as a hand was raised, gesturing the student to stand up before a female with black hair stood up, clearing her throat. To everyone, she looks relatively normal as if she was the straight and normal guy out of all the comedic-induced characters in the show, but what makes her unique from most normal people in the comedy-induced characters is that she is wearing what seems to be an eyepatch, covering her right eye. There have been many rumors about it; from her having an accident, her stabbing her eyes with a pen by accident, to some absurb ones like she sold her eye for an ability to be great at kendo, her eyes was taken away one time while she was fighting a rival school, or even that the Student Council knew how dangerous she is so they decided to do something about it and threaten her about the eye. Hell, there was even a ridiculous rumor about her being a reincarnation of a one-eyed demon whose powers are stored by an eyepatch and must not removed unless they want to face a demon strong enough to destroy the humankind.

Of course, that last part was from the Occult club, but they make it sound so ridiculously real that it was even part of the newspaper once. Hijikata have to bring that one down and claim that it is not true, though nobody knows that he, too, keeps perfect vigilant whenever she's around. Not that anyone needed to know, but...

"Sensei," The female in an eyepatch said with a normal tone, scratching the back of her head. "I think we ran out of chalk, would it be a bother if we ask for more so the next teacher won't have the trouble of asking someone else?" Hanae-sensei thought of it for a while before she gave a nod of approval at the female student. "Thank you very much, sensei!" And, with that, she sat down and listened once more as their homeroom teacher spoke once again to the class.

Disregarding the eyepatch, she is a model student to almost every sophomore- polite, concern to her fellow teachers and classmates and ready to help to those who are in need, not to mention quite good in sports- but it was the fact that she is the captain of the kendo club that made her earn fans from school, even those who are curious about the eyepatch of hers. With her abilities matching the two, top members of the kendo club, Nakagura Shinpachi and Harada Sanosuke- who are, ironically, also part of the Student council- it was no surprise how she gain the ranks and become the female captain of the team. To make things even interesting, said two male students from the Third year are also part of the fans and that she is not aware about it.

Oh, and that her name is Yagyuu Jyuubei, after the famous samurai of the same name. Even Akane finds it bothersome as well how the hell her parents came up with that name, even though Jyuubei always claims that her parents are just too doting to her. Asides the quirks, she seems to be relatively more normal than the students (or, in easier terms, most characters in this story).

As the bell finally rang, signalling the end of the period, the students prepared for their next period as Jyuubei went over to Akane's table, watching the red-haired reporter-wannabe as she write something onto her notebook.

"Doing your 'reports' about the people you know?" Jyuubei asked, tilting her head a bit. "You're really starting to act a lot like a journalist." She said with a small giggle at the thought, smiling at her classmate and friend as Akane nodded in return.

"I want to keep tabs on what I know about everyone," She replied before closing her notebook shut. "You know, so I won't forget. If I don't forget them, they won't forget me, that's my philosophy."

"You're very interesting, you know that?"

"Souji? I didn't know you're here too!"

"Haha! Yeah, well I'm going to ask the same to the two of you."

Just as Shinpachi was about to answer their vice-president's question, Akane finally arrived, panting for breath, as she gave a grin to the three 'sempais' of hers.

"Sorry, last class was a killer." She didn't dally long, shuffling on her bag before pulling out three envelopes, one for each of them. "I think these will be fine, Souji-sempai. But, really, let's do it this year and have Hijikata wear a mayonaise suit, I'm sure Yukimura-sempai won't say no to how cute he is." A mischievous smile appeared from the brunette's face, to the other two's dismay, as he nodded at her agreement before she turn her attention towards the two. "We had volleyball for Physical Education a while ago and I got enough shots of Jyuubei-chan doing a mean strike. You should have seen it in action, she was awesome! I figured those pictures would do for now."

Souji Okita could only stare at his fellow members in both awe and disgust, wondering where in the world their sanity went whenever the topic of their school crush and idol comes to play.

As soon as they gave her the payment and left, promising of meeting next week for fresh batch of pictures, the student waited for a bit before she counted her money, a wicked smile adorning onto her face.

"Oh, yes. School festival, that mayonaise costume will be your costume. He he he."

Somewhere, Hijikata Toshizo shuddered. He's not sure why, but he just did.

**END OF PROLOGUE: REPORTER'S NOTEBOOK, SANADA AKANE'S STORY**

_Tags: Hakuouki SSL, OC, fanfiction | Words: 1999 | Writer: Icchan_


	3. CHAPTER 1: AKA'S STORY

**CHAPTER 1 – AKA'S STORY**

**ROLLING JACK OF TRADES**

Mornings were always glorifying, and so as the rooms of the school. The sunlight passes through the faces of the students, and so as the members of the club. It had been awfully cheerful many times when the people were fuming bubbly because of the events, and this year, they have decided to make something pretty entertaining.

Aka slouched quietly on the couch while not minding Kazama's papers, and so as his steady drinking cup of coffee. She had her eyes closed and had an indifferent look after hearing and observing some noises that nosed outward, which was defiling her silent thinking. Either way, she didn't really mind it. She just wanted to relax after having a small bump on their flooring thanks to Shiranui's waking.

Kazama broke the silence. "Why aren't you at class?" his voice was stern and lax, sluggish yet quite strong appealing.

Her small little way curls of her red hair bounced little while she turned her head to face him. "It's because I don't want to go to class, Chikage nii-sama." She was straight to that, making the council president pause his drinking. "Blame Shiranui for waking me up badly, now I am not on the mood to go and see anyone at the moment."

"Then idiot, what are you doing here?" he questioned back, making a point but then she grunted to it and ignored the notorious question. "I didn't enroll you in this school to do whatever you want here. I allowed permission to your access through the principal's office and my offices as well, so do not take advantage of that." He crossed his legs to that and leaned at the comfortable couch too while having an indifferent look. "If you're upset about something you can hurt others but not inside the school campus."

She frowned to that. "It's not like that at all… I was just not feeling well."

"I am quite suspicious of why you changed a lot after studying for a whole year in this school. Should I accept Sen's offer of transferring you –"

"No!" she mumbled and stood up. "I'm fine!" However, her response more made the other cock a brow, because she acted too alert. "I'm fine in this school; I just need to… adjust on a few things, that's all." She even mustered up on her normal smiles while fixing her uniform. "Seriously… I'll attend the next class then if you're not convinced." She added another but then avoided his looking.

Kazama glared at her. "If you want~" he made his response short and simple, so he can observe on her more. "I thought it's going to be you whining over your engagement with Iyori again." He suddenly postponed his drinking too.

"Oh and that too – are you serious?" she asked earning a look. "…Iyori's a good person but you know he's so… uh…" she fidgets slightly to that. "Well like that, and I think other girls deserve him better than I do. I am alright with my life and I don't like to be married after school yet." She added more towards him.

"Nobody's better obsessed with you than him, so I gave the hand." He said but with a smirk, making her grunt again. "Enjoy your school life with your other friends and the like but this goes forward, unless if you give me someone else better."

_Someone else better? What is he trying to say? _It was puzzling, "… I am not in to this." She troubled responded back, knowing that this argument won't really lead to her convincing him. She tried it many times but then Kazama's holding her in line, so she didn't spoke about it further anymore. "I want a cup of what you're having now then if you don't mind." She added, and then sat down again.

"Make one yourself."

"Eh!?"

He smirks. "I won't make you one."

Anyhow, the brunette didn't win again with this debate but she's just lucky that the brother of hers didn't ask of her weird change of action. It really started way back there with a man named Hijikata Toshizou and then the girl named Yukimura Chizuru. However, she wishes not to expose further to that, since it is a sad experience.

* * *

School bell rings. It should be the signal of the first break.

It was too noisy. Even after the short while and the classes that ended sooner was too fast. Maybe the school itself just loves the subject called 'recess'? Who knows, one would think. As for the students, they have their own business. Typically everyone in the academy had its own business, specifically those at the school gymnasium.

"_Kazama's gonna kill you if you keep on being like this."_

"_Stop following me, Shiranui."_

Shiranui growled irritated while ruffling his hair. "You know! You! I'll kill you!" he grunted more, as if he would crush the other person's tiny neck with both of his hands, but then calmed down after gritting his teeth for some time, hearing no response. _Tough woman, didn't even budge when I can just suffocate her._ He shrugged the idea but continued to follow her for three strict reasons: 1) It was Kazama's order, 2) He's the 'best friend' and 3) He wanted to make sure Hijikata won't hurt her feelings. What a pretty reliable best friend, though he's a typical ass.

On second thought, being silent wasn't really effective. "If Kazama didn't tell me to do this, I would have sworn I left you. Why am I even watching over a spoiled crybaby." He muttered with a low pout, definitely not minding those students who took some effort greeting him while he passes. "Oi Aka! Are you even listening to me!"

Aka grunted back covering her ears while rolling her eyes to shift to the side. "Yes I can, I am not deaf." She muttered low noticing the other students who were at the halls slightly gossiping about them. She didn't hiss on the others, but it was too obvious that she's guarded. In fact she's wearing the semi-uniform of the president and she can mingle around, depending on her mood. Strangely speaking, she's still officially a third year student. "The fact that you've been tailing me makes the people think that you're my dog or something, are you okay with that, _secretary Shiranui?_ " She stressed that further.

"O-Of course not!" he responded fast but then avoided the look. "Don't play coy with me. I don't want to get in trouble."

She smirked with a sly smile. "I know, I love you too."

"**C-Che! Naze watashi ha anata ji shiranai!**" ("I don't even know why I am following you!") Shiranui cannot deny that her way of smiling and working things were pretty like Kazama's so he didn't bother. Anyhow after seeing her turn, the violet haired secretary smothered, shoving his hands on his pockets while hearing some noises. He hissed quietly. "Just because you're a girl and you're Kazama's sister…" he didn't make it out further.

Not too far from their place is the gymnasium. Both of them can hear most of the students' noises. "Well, the idiots are partying perhaps on the gymnasium." He shrugged more.

"How did you know? Did you even play there?"

"Yeah – but I only play with Kazama, Amagiri, and your obsessed fiancé, then the rest of the higher class. I don't need to match with students. Besides, they can't take me on." He proudly said while he smiles and then raised his hands up to stretch a little. "Ah, where are you eating?"

Aka looked at him monotone. "Hajime-kun and I are eating together. I told him that." She says and pushed the other male aside. "You go with Amagiri-sensei and then confess your sins, while I eat, alright?"

"Eh? With the prefect!?" he cocked his brow a little while being forced over by a smaller brunette, but growled more. "Oi, I know you. You won't eat with a prefect without any benefit. Hey, act pretty mature!" he added, spitting words out of some concrete meaning that only both of them would understand, but still, he's being pushed over and ignored. "Oi!"

"**Akachan anata ga shitte iru watashiha chigimasu!**" ("I'm not a baby anymore, I know!") She hissed and then left them there, while she goes to run for it, and swiftly turned back. She kept on running to the halls; mind her so-called best friend complaining later about it. _Chikage nii-sama's surely making my life miserable and troublesome, this is too shackling. _She once thought that the sadist president was doing it on purpose, but then it was not it. She figured that she feels guilty not telling him anything real about the past year.

She kept on running for awhile, towards the cafeteria since she did remember that. Aka didn't dilly-dally on turning sides anymore, and actually didn't mind anyone. Those who even dared look at her like that were technically ignored. She was just too focused on having her sly promise made, knowing that he's a friend. It was too ironic that he looked like her fiancé, but he was different.

_Another clumsy bump! _Being lighter than expected, the red haired brunette clumsily landed her butt on the floor, feeling the slight pain but actually didn't scowl on it. She spoke definite. "What the-?! Watch where you're going!"

"_You watch where you going!"_

There was already a conflict hiss in between the voices, until the red head's look turned on a different mood. _Toshizou!? _She didn't query much on her emotions anymore and then stood up immediately, those two looking at each other having a division in a different manner. "Hmp!" she ignored him and then dusted herself, not planning to speak further anymore.

Hijikata snorted with the attitude. "Hey, you were the one who fell down, what's with the reaction?" he questioned. Somehow he was still her friend.

"You were blocking the way." She responded and avoided eye contact.

"You were in a rush, and running isn't allowed here in this area!" he said pissed of what he heard from her. He still doesn't get why she shifted differently on the treatment. They weren't like this before.

"Nobody can dictate me that – because it's an emergency."

"What's your problem?"

"You are my problem!"

Fighting with the words – yes, they were both definitely good complainers. Hijikata blinked his eyes, seeing that this won't go through but he was a little troubled with her scowling. No matter what, he still felt worried. Everyone says that; he even worries about strangers. "Aka!" he said, also knowing her attitude.

Knowing that this was no good, the brunette turned her head away and then ran on the other direction instead. She didn't even give a slight response to that and kept on running, her feet leading her to an unknown direction. She gritted her teeth to that. _What is your problem, Aka Shirabuki? Why are you even avoiding him showing that you're too affected? Why are you feeling this way!?_ Sudden thoughts came out of her head.

"…" The raven haired male was left speechless with that, watching the girl run away. "Aka's getting weirder and weirder the more I see her." He quotes inward, but troubled at the same time. He decided to walk on the halls instead. _What did I do anyway? _Even if it was a small thing, it honestly bothered him. He wasn't used to it – usually Chizuru and her would be tailing him most of the time, but now it felt different. On the other hand, despite thinking of these things, he blinked his eyes seeing someone he knew with a rather strange appearance. "Sannan-senpai, what happened to your ha-"

"Don't ask." It was a quick response from him, walking more.

"… Sanada?"

"Yeah."

"Figures." The male shrugged off making the slight fidgety face, like saying 'it was the end of the story'.

* * *

Silence covered the room more. It was actually a lone area, only with the prefect chairman on the seat. Notes were written further on the slightly empty notebook, only with those about homework. It was a moment of solitude for the male, wearing his reading glasses and allowed him self to do the other part of the work. The other prefects were dismissed thoroughly and lunch approached quite some time.

"_I'm so sorry!"_

The male fixed his glasses and blankly looked at the other one. "Aka-chan –"

"I kind of slipped again didn't I?" Aka mumbled lower with a little sad tone while she looks next. "I'm very sorry if I always break my time with you, it's just that-"

"Calm down."

"…Ok."

Saito looked at her as he stood up and then closed his notes. "I didn't mind about it much." He stated blunt and firm, earning blinks from her red eyes while he blankly speaks again. "I understand anyhow if it's too hard for you."

"Not really, I figured out that I'll eat with you so Shiranui cannot interrupt me eating… or Iyori. Sometimes the guys are annoying." She honestly confessed and sighed while looking at the room, and moved forward to the window area. She blanks her eyes hinting quite a small sadness recalling what she has done before. Good thing she didn't catch up. For some minutes, it remained awkward like that, which forced her to speak again and give another one of her smiles. "Ah, let's eat. I'll treat you at the cafeteria." She notes.

He shook his head a little. "I still have to finish these things." He says. However, when he said this thing, the brunette already pulled his hand and then started dragging him. "!" The prefect didn't really expect that. _But lunch is already about to end soon and…_ he thinks quietly.

"Don't act like Iyori, will you? Aren't you contented that you look alike? Come, eat with me." The brunette insisted, not facing him and walked forward.

Strong words from the female were heard, which made the prefect flinch and got dragged out more. As the door opens, he tried to think of ways on how Iyori and he would really look alike. No matter what he does, he cannot accept that – the two have a cold war though it wasn't really obvious. He even sacrificed his beautiful hair in front of her just to tell that, but one thing bothers him: 'Why did I do that for her?' Until now, the question is still hanging on his mind.

Eitherway, Aka didn't realize that lunch time was actually over, and she's been taking her time running to circles. The moment they went at the cafeteria, the chairs were fixed and there was no food left.

"… I told you. Lunch is over."

"Oh."

"…" He blinks. "Can you please let go off me now?"

The brunette let go off the male prefect quickly and coughed fakely. "… So it means, I owe you again?" She earns a nod. "… Hajime. I'm really, really sorry." She said and gave a fidgety smile while being slightly embarrassed, her face blushing red and quite pink. It was pretty noticeable by the prefect but he didn't show any further reaction to that. "I'll really get it next time don't worry so-"

"_AKA SHIRABUKI!"_

"Oh god."

_Those strange footsteps. That voice. That hair. That damn uniform. _She couldn't have any words to describe the running freak. She pretended like she didn't recognize it and then shift away running from Saito. "I'm sorry Hajime –kun! I promise next time! Not now!" she says too troubled, her voice fading while running at the other sides.

"Come back here, you bitch!"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_Tags: Hakuouki SSL, OC, fanfiction | Writer: Gannello_


	4. CHAPTER 1: AKANE'S STORY

**CHAPTER 1 – AKANE'S STORY**

**Of Marriages and Volleys**

"Aw, man! I hate this!"

With the first period after homeroom over, it was no surprise that Sanada Akane was starting to complain about the piles of homework their teacher gave them. True, Kondo-sensei was a kind man with honor and respect, but the fact that he gives out a lot of homeworks in hopes that his students would 'have a bright future' made it bothersome not only for her but to most of the class. Only a handful doesn't seem to mind about their early workload, but it's certainly not the red-haired female.

"You have to admit, though," Jyuubei said, pulling out her stuff for the next class. "Kondo-sensei's right about how you got the two countries mixed up. It was Sweden who named Russia, not the other way around." She only received a wail from the short-haired friend of hers as the eye-patch wearing female shook her head at the childish retort. "You might be good at memorizing our classmates, but try to use that to your studies."

"Not gonna!"

Another sigh before the raven-haired female sighed. "I suppose." She waited as Akane fixed her things before the two of them walked out from the classroom, heading to their next class which is Chemistry (They're going to use the laboratory for this subject), to be taught by Yamanami Keisuke, also known as Sannan-sensei by most, the Science teacher and vice-adviser of the Student council. Like Kondo-sensei, Sannan-sensei is also good with the students despite his strict regime in their studies and the almost-impossible works he gives to his students. Akane called him a sadist teacher, but he always claims that he's not a sadist compared to their English teacher (and homeroom teacher), Hanae-sensei. Well, he added as an afterthought, at least their Physical Education teacher, Ryuudo-sensei, keeps her down on the ground.

"So," Twirling the lock of hair, Akane, walked in pace with her friend, as the other gave a 'hm' for a reply. "D'you have any plans for the Cultural Festival's dance? I heard that there will be one on the last day and I heard there are a lot who wanted to ask you for it." She waited as Jyuubei thought about it, mumbling something about not entirely sure about it, as they walk past the door leading to a certain office. It was a bit noisier than usual, probably just a normal thing, but they couldn't seem to help but overhear snippets of conversation, most not relevant to their lives but a couple seem to have piqued the reporter's interest.

"Arranged Marriage?" She said out loud as soon as they are out of earshot from the room. "Man, I don't know what's going on, but that Kazama-guy's really creeping me out these days."

"You're still not used to him? You haven't even been to his office!"

A tut-tut sound was heard from Akane as she shook her head to her naive friend's statement. "Don't get me started," She said with a pout. "Someday, I'm going to get him for it. Just too bad that his sister gets to be the butt of his rage lately." Jyuubei shook her head in disagreement. "Really? You sure?" A shrug was her only reply before Akane decided to just drop the topic altogether.

"Though it's a bit interesting how you and Shirabuki-sempai have the almost-same first name."

Akane, in return, gave that a thought before she snapped her fingers. "Hers is only 'Aka' while I got 'Ne' on my name. So, basically," She explained while waving a finger, unaware that both Heisuke and Susumu Yamazaki, another one of their classmate, walked beside the girls to listen to their conversation of her explaining about names. "Basically, the kanji of our names is different despite the same meaning, in a sense."

"How come you're smart over useless, if not irrelevant things while you suck at our History class?" Heisuke butted in, earning him a smack in the face by Akane at his comment. "Geez, I'm only kidding! I didn't knew your name and that girl's name is same yet different." Another snort from the red-haired female for a reply. "Though, I do suppose it's a bit harsh forcing someone for an arranged marriage, don't you think?"

"I guess it depends on the person," Yamazaki mused, earning him a nod from the three of them.

"Still," Akane exclaimed with a frown. "I do wish that girl lighten up a bit. I mean, sure she's a third year and all, but man!"

"Reminds you of someone from another school, huh?"

"Don't get me started.

If there was one thing that Sanada Akane doesn't want, it's rumors... right next to red bean buns (a bit ironic, coming from someone whose name almost the same as the food she hate). The female, though she is highly good and cunning with blackmails, relies on hard, true facts, and rumors with no basis are something she does not want. She'll always have to get to the bottom of it and show that it is either true and false, the latter she will decline. It was a habit of hers, in retrospect, and even Heisuke knows about how she gets irritated about people spreading untrue or bias rumors. It got to have a basis in there somewhere.

So, with that in mind, the red-haired reporter deliberately 'shoo' off the girls who are talking a rumor about how a certain third-year student named Shirabuki Aka not because she feels sorry for her but for the fact that she doesn't like those girls to talk some false stuff about them. No no no, she thought while waving her hands towards them and directing them to the changing room, if it's not true and it has to stop right there.

"You're really a weird girl," Yamazaki commented with a frown after seeing the female's actions. "You blackmail people and, yet, you don't want to hear what they're talking about Aka-san."

"I have every reason for that," The female replied before gesturing that she'll go and change her clothes. As soon as she came out with her PE uniform, they heard a whistle signalling that their teacher, Ryuudo-sensei, has arrived and the class to begin. Compared to Sannan-sensei and Kondo-sensei, he was really somewhere between plain and sane. He doesn't give favoritism to his students, he keeps them in line, but he is also considerate of them, so basically he's a bit normal than some. It was still a mystery how he became Hanae-sensei's boyfriend, but if it works then they have no problem with it.

"Alright, class," He started, clearing his throat as the students line up with the girls on the left and the boys on the right. "Today, we're going to do Volleyball, so I'm going to group you into four teams consisting of both boys and girls. Same rules apply; the winner will get high marks for the quiz tomorrow." Seems legit, most would think, fair and square. Both Yamazaki and Jyuubei went to the first team while Heisuke and Akane went to another, and after the grouping was finished, Ryuudo-sensei declared the first set to start the match.

The good thing about this class is that, though everyone would get to play the game as their teacher had said, they also get to interact with each other and talk while the teacher focuses on the players. Luckily, It was Jyuubei's team that will play first, which means that it'll give Akane some time to take some candid photos here and there, as per request of Sanosuke and Shinpachi a while ago during lunch period.

"Ah, Sanada-san!"

Turning around, the female was faced with one of her classmates, a brown-haired female named Yukimura Chizuru- known to be Hijikata's girlfriend and a friend to everyone in the Student council as well as the daughter of Yukimura Kodo, a famous doctor- sat beside her as Akane decided to hold on the photography a bit and wonder what she wants. "Hi Chizuru-chan," She greeted with a wave as Chizuru replied with a nod. "If you're going to talk about the burrito in the cafeteria, it was not me but Heisuke's fault. I swear, I did not took the last burrito!"

"HEY!"

Chizuru giggled, admitting how she miss the sudden outburst the female would do when she was 'caught in the act'. They weren't really the best of friends, but it was Akane who first became her friend after entering the school and probably one of the first who discovered that Chizuru is a girl ("You can't really hide from my reporter eyes, girl!") when she was still pretending to be a boy for a reason. However, she thought, it all comes down that Heisuke's right about her being a reliable friend to have in times of need.

"I'm not talking about tha-"

"Oh, God! Is it about the lab activity a while ago, I promise you it will not happen again. I didn't even knew Ammonia could smell that bad- Please don't tell this to your boyfrie-"

"It's alright," Chizuru said with a mild smile, reassuring the red-haired female. "I'm not talking about that and I won't tell him it was you who let off the Ammonia and burn part of Sannan-sensei's hair," She paused a bit and giggled as Akane twitched at the memory (and earned her an extra homework to boot). "But I just want to thank you for stopping those guys, you're really a great friend."

"'Tis not me, actually," Akane admitted, taking a quick picture as soon as Jyuubei made a mean return spike to the ball. "I was just asked to help them stop those bullies. I don't like what they're doing, so I agreed." She said with a shrug though, deep down, she was actually saying 'You're welcome', it seems Chizuru knows so no great loss. "Anyway, I had fun messing their heads, I kinda forgot I owe them for leaving bugs on my locker on the first day last year." Chizuru only sweatdropped as their teacher blew the whistle and Akane stood up, preparing for her team's game.

"Well, I still think you're nice!"

The red-haired female stopped for a bit, turned her head as she gave the brunette female a smile and a shrug before meeting up with her team for the match.

"Good luck, Akane-chan."

"Nice game there, Jyuubei-chan!"

"Oh, and... I don't know why you're doing that but try to be a bit more discreet in taking pictures of me."

Akane nearly tripped despite the casual manner Jyuubei says it. How the hell...

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_Tags: Hakuouki SSL, OC, fanfiction | Writer: Icchan_


	5. CHAPTER 2: AKA'S STORY

**CHAPTER 2 – AKA'S STORY**

**ANY ABNORMAL DAY**

Perfect days never came. It was always called a normal day, like any other day, but for dear Aka, everything seems too abnormal, and it's the constant state of the academy itself.

The brunette yawned, allowing her self to roll on the comfortable couch while her hair gets messed up again. Her visions blurred, rubbing her red eyes more while she had her messed up uniform quite oblivious. She feels much sleepy feeling the soft hands of a person while combing her hair slowly, and her head perked slightly on a large pillow. Anyhow, inside the office of her dear brother, the said president, Aka was allowed to do what she pleases.

"_Oi sit properly!"_

"_She's fine the way she is."_

"_You, don't tolerate her slouching in a meeting!"_

"_Aka-chan's fine the way she is always. I like all sides of her."_

"_Down with your weird obsession, freak!"_

"…" Amagiri sighed like he didn't see anything and merely didn't hear anything. "Kazama, the festival is a week ahead and will occur within three days. The students are pretty eager about it, and so as the faculty." He said with full response while bowing his head slightly, still ignoring the noises the other two are making. "I have also heard some of the notable student icons who are suggesting things. What do you have in mind?" he asked.

The president sitting down quietly while counting on the papers paused for awhile and listened towards the second secretary's report. "It's an event, Amagiri. This is always expected." He didn't even looked at the person and kept on reading what he was holding.

"Kazama, please stop reading those books right now."

"…" He grunted. "Fine, what is it?"

"I am asking about your opinion." The elder male asked further as he sighed and gave a light blank fidgety look. "I know you're not that much on to running the academy but this is a big responsibility, as your father says. Sometimes this is why I think Shirabuki-chan is learning too much from you." He was pretty blunt with that, knowing that he and the guy are in good terms when it comes to honesty.

"_Shiranui, comb my hair."_

"… _What?!"_

"_I'll do it. He's not willing to do it."_

"_Wait, she didn't ask you, she asked me!"_

The blond looked at the other male. "I am keeping my job here as a president because I was forced to in the first place, but after knowing that this school has its own interesting beings, then I let it slide. Amagiri, don't make it sound like I don't even care about my surroundings." He gave a slight pissed look with that but in return he just got a low sigh from him. Because of this, he turned his head to the side and saw the other three. "Stop doing nonsense." He commanded.

Shiranui grunted to the order, holding a thick strand of the brunette's hair on his hand but then didn't further acknowledge the recognition. He looked at Kazama. "Oi, oi, what to do next?" he asked in a small boring tone, and didn't continued protesting.

"I need your ideas." The three looked at him. "As much as I am concerned you are well aware of your surroundings and whatever is happening inside the academy. Since the festival is planned a week ahead lasting for two days, I am placing you in charge of all." He said with an absolute voice while he stiffens his back a bit.

"Eh?!", Aka blinked to that, sitting immediately while she gives a sour look. "That's your job! Why are you passing it to us?!"

"Unlike you, Aka, I don't deal with little things. I am handling major problems including you."

"I'm included!?"

"It sounds fun." Iyori said with a blank look, also having a thick strand of red hair. He spoke normal yet monotone. "A festival is easy to organize, however if majority doesn't agree with the idea, then we cannot push this further." He went to point out on a few things too. "We need the approval and support of the Student Council with this matter, and then the idols as well. Otherwise the event would not be successful. Besides… I would love to suggest having a love booth."

Shiranui growled afterwards. "Using the event to occupy you and then fantasize on irregular stuff is ridiculous!" he hissed and then took the brunette's arm by the hand away while he grits his teeth. "Besides if there was one you won't be able to get in without my signature!" he added to that, since he's one of the secretaries.

"I'll kill you, and then cut your hand while signing with it."

"What!?"

Kazama blankly looked at the two. He faced the brunette. "Any further complains about this matter?" he asked, noticing that she was once silenced despite the fact that he had two noisy people along with her and even dragging her intentionally.

"None…" she spoke but thought wider. "I was thinking of what Amagiri-sensei just said. I think it will be too selfish if we just discuss this to ourselves and declare things then inform the student council and approve." She said making her points too while she grunts in a quiet manner, still not minding the two for awhile. "Chikage nii-sama, I thought once, since you're not that much in good terms with them or you're not really that close. How do you plan on this thing?" she asks.

Amagiri nodded to that. "Kazama hardly even approaches those and would rather keep himself occupied inside this office."

"Speaking of his office, it looked like a bedroom more to me…" she mumbled low, giving a small snort.

Hearing that made the president smirk once after a few seconds. "Like I said, I don't deal with little things." He closed his eyes as he explained himself again. "It's easy – if they don't do what I want, they get expelled."

"That's unfair!" the brunette growled.

"Mm, but I won't do that because I am a nice person." He states in his normal mode, though it wasn't quite convincing. "Well then, discuss this with the student council as soon as you can. I am still assigning you three to take responsibility of this event and Amagiri shall help you. Is that fair enough, or would you rather do it my way?"

Aka didn't really like expelling people, even if she learned to hate some or avoided them. She thought with a sigh and sadly agreed. "As you say."

* * *

"_I see, he said that. Well, it's Kazama."_

The brunette nodded troubled while she fidgets. "Chikage nii-sama is a spoiled brat; I don't even know how many times he'd do this." She mumbled to herself but didn't hate him. Instead, she followed what was ordered and ended up sharing the thought first at one of the teachers quietly while she looks at the small glasses. "Sannan-senpai, do you think that's weird?"

Sannan chuckled to that afterwards. "Not really, everyone here thinks that the president is just different and absolute." He looked at the other potion – shaped glasses and then at her. "But I find it interesting though that you endured him and the owners of the academy like you didn't care. Shirabuki-sama, I think it is you who is weird."

"Eh?" she blinks. "… I think so. I really _am _weird, am I?"

"Well yes, but not on a negative notion." He specified still retaining that smile. "Everyone is unique and weird at the same time. Let's just think of it that way if you find it comfortable."

She nodded. "I suppose so…"

"And… I usually see you with Shiranui-sama and Iyori-kun. I suppose they were left?"

"…Please don't mention." She says another with a troubled look. _I have to distract them for awhile and lie a bit so they won't tail me again. _The girl went on a sneaky ploy, instead of dragging them about not only because this is what Kazama would remind them, but it seemed like the same interest. "Sannan-san, I hope I can rely on you to say that instead, on the president's behalf."

Sannan blinked. "But, didn't the president send you to discuss with us these further matters?"

"Yes but…" she is still trying to find some reason. _I really don't know how to start this up and I don't want to see a person in that place. _"I have other things to do. I was one of those assigned for the event and as early as now, I want to make sure that the preparations won't fail his expectations." She smiled to make it realistic too.

"As expected from you, Shirabuki-sama. You never failed to mesmerize me."

_Ahaha, actually I slouch and laze most of the time. What's mesmerizing with that? _"Well really." The brunette proudly responded, hiding her inner thoughts perfect to make things a lot easier. Either way, she's not that good socializing with people who aren't really part of her 'family'. "And I'm also glad that your hair's fine now… I heard from Hajime-kun…"

The teacher sighed. "I know, it took some time, but it's all fixed now. Thank you for asking." He said. _I would love to do the same towards Sanada. _Oh how he wanted to give her more of those impossible homeworks and papers! "That reminds me too… I notice that you're not attending much our classes. I do hold third year too remember? Not even a sit in and I got concerned. Are you feeling unwell?"

She shakes her head to that. "Not really, but I think it's because of the pressure that Chikage nii-sama is giving me and… something else." She wishes not to talk about the same thing that clogs her head. First, the fixed marriage, second, being beside the man she wishes to avoid every time they are in class, and last, her weird trauma. No one actually knew what happened there since she's further introduced as the president's 'sister' and until now, she is still recovering.

"But attend special classes if you may. I advice you since you will lose knowledge. A teacher is still concerned of their students no matter what, right?" he launched another smile towards her. "Sa, Shirabuki-sama. I wish to have you in my class again."

_This guy…_ somehow she blanked off when he said that not knowing if he's actually saying the truth or he's scheming to learn some information about her. His words were pretty promising, but no matter what, she always found Sannan a character with a mysterious personality. Knowing that she has to keep this up, she nods. "I will try."

* * *

A few hours passed and the school was pretty busy. One of the best things about the academy is their dismissal period – if it happened to be a subject everyone will surely have a straight A+. This is where their day ends and then starts with their personal businesses.

Shiranui walked in silence while he has his hands crossed, obvious that he wasn't too pleased. He scoffed. "Che! Why do we have to do this anyway!" he grunted more walking with two other people. "Kazama shoved this job to Aka then this! Instead of having a good rest and writing ideas for the event we passed to this!"

"If you keep on complaining, go home." Iyori blankly responded while he walks normally, blank and the same. He didn't actually mind his noisiness and would rather converse with Amagiri who was standing at their backs and following. "Shiranui, think of something smart even once." He said another, but actually it's a sarcastic tease.

The dark haired secretary didn't like his way of talking and instead replied him with a bicker. "O-ho, so I can leave you to tell the Student Council that you wish to have a personal space on the event called a 'love booth' for your selfish ideals? That's idiotic." He mocked, the way the other mocked him too. Anyhow, it's too surprising that they can still endure each other.

"I heard much of the students being excited about the festival dance." Amagiri interrupted shortly while placing his hand on his chin blankly. "The Cultural festival shall center also with a play… so far those two major things are certainly voted the highest amongst other activities."

"I'll go with the dance." Iyori said, still with his normal voice and closed his eyes. "Allow me to focus more on that. I shall talk to the Student council if you want me to, but I'll get to dance with Aka for it the whole night."

He was paused with a rather strange cough, certainly from Shiranui. "Ha! So, am I gonna watch you be rejected again? Don't you ever give up?" _To be honest, you're so irritating! _, he thinks lightly yet pissed, shoving his hands on his pockets and then docked a little. For a short while, the air grew rather cold, and Amagiri also felt it. "…"

"_**I'll make Aka fall for me, no matter what."**_Right – when it comes to courting Kazama's 'sister', he's really persistent.

_All hail the desperate douche named Iyori Tenshi. _Seriously, he can never get sick hearing the same lines all over. Ever since Kazama said that he can have her hand in marriage he's been too persistent and overly obsessed with the female, which is somehow a freaky matter. Not only he'd appear flashy but some 'people' do get jealous, in cases. "Tch, I bet she won't even answer you, nor you get to dance with her." He said that normal yet in a sarcastic approach.

"You can't even ask her for a dance. You're a coward."

"C-Coward!? She rather has me than with you!"

"…" Amagiri remained pretty silent hearing the calm bickers of the normal student and the shouting replies of the secretary while being a bit fidgety, only to recognize that they are so near the Student Council's door. He forwarded the two to postpone them in the truest manners, and lifted his hand to touch the knob. However, something prevented him to.

The three wandered why the Student Council's room is filled with different voices and exclamations. They didn't really like to take interest with much of it due to their selfless connections but as the head leaders of the school (and Kazama), they have to. They were silent while trying to think if they should interrupt by entering.

Shiranui grunted more. "Like I said, should we even talk to the goons?" he nicked in his normal attitude, but all he got was a shrug. "Pff, they're having their own discussions again, and whenever I see them, I feel iffy…" He even raised his hand up to scratch a bit on the side of his head while trying to decide, still hearing the voices.

"_Shiranui, Amagiri, Iyori? What are you guys doing in front of the council room?"_

"Wanted to talk but didn't want to interrupt~" the dark haired male spoke before, glaring back at the other person. "Nagumo, and Saito – what are you going to do here?"

Kaoru blinked his eyes while he folds his hands. "Just going inside to join with the conference… It's about the Cultural Festival that we're going to discuss about, and then we plan on forwarding this to Kazama sooner, but I didn't expect you to stand before this door normally. You rather keep yourselves distant." He wondered with that too, followed by the blank approach of the prefect committee's chairman.

"Then do me a favor – since you know that we're not these kinds of guys, you say this."

"Heh, go inside. Nobody bites."

"… Damn it." Shiranui scoffed and then shifts his look towards the other prefect. "The prefect chairman really looks like you, idiot." He was referring to the other chair leader, Iyori. "Tell them that Kazama wanted to know the events as soon as possible and that Aka's in charge of the whole event as the leader. All things should be forwarded to her and to us before confirmation… and then we'll consider the necessities and everything done, including the funds." He spoke straight like he practically ignored the view. "If you don't do this, I swear there's no event happening next week."

"Threatening me that again? Well, Iyori won't allow that!" Kaoru hissed.

"I'm part of the confirmation and signing. I shall consider Shiranui's attempt this time." Iyori blankly spoke.

"It's your responsibility to report to the council then." Saito said, managing to respond back towards his so-called 'reflection' which he strongly ignores. "As part of the president's group, you are obliged to do these things."

"I am not talking to you. I am talking to Kaoru."

"Kaoru's my sub. I am the head."

"I'll kill you if you keep on blocking me."

"Let me see you try."

"…" Before anything bloody hell happens, Amagiri coughed a little and then started to speak. "Tenshi, Saito." He said, telling their names to earn their attention. "This conversation is not necessary anymore. Nagumo-san, I trust you with this before something else happens." He was intentionally referring the two who are bickering in their coldest manners. He too, cannot deny that even their style of talking and senseless ways were the same, like they're really biological twins. "Please explain the message said. Excuse us."

Kaoru nodded, knowing what he meant. "If you say so, Amagiri, sure thing…" he didn't have a choice anyway.

"That was finer." Shiranui sighed with slight relief and then followed the two who turned away. He sensed the 'darkness' earlier and didn't care on it anymore. He just knew that it won't be good staying when they're around. "Oi, don't do anything necessary – if you don't like the guy, do it in another manner…" he said also in a little while, seeing Iyori sigh and then heave off his bad mood mentally.

The three walked on the other direction while having their conversations. Saito also lightened up a bit and then turned to hold the knob.

"I don't really understand why you and Iyori hate each other." Kaoru spoke, still confused, sincere because he's actually the close friend of the chair leader. "He's not that bad at all, if you knew him."

"I don't like the guy, that's it." The prefect chairman responded false. He had his reasons but didn't spoke of it further. Kaoru had the hint though that it had something to do with Aka. Instead, Saito turned the knob and opened the door. "Excuse us if we're late." He says, entering while bowing along and joined the Student Council with their discussion.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

_Tags: Hakuouki SSL, OC, fanfiction | Writer: Gannello_


	6. CHAPTER 2: AKANE'S STORY

**CHAPTER 2 – AKANE'S STORY**

**The Student Council**

"Seriously?"

It has been a few days since the start of the new semester and the students are already talking about the incoming Three-day School festival, the student council had already given the head's up about it to each class, hoping that they would start preparing and planning for the said event. There would be other schools who will come as well, as one teacher noted, so they have to make it extra special. (Almost) everyone seems excited about it, with plans on their head waiting to be suggested to the whole class.

And why she's here? Simple; due to some... complications, the Fouth year student and President of the Broadcasting & Newspaper club, Hanzo, decided that he had enough and shoved Sanada Akane in his stead to the Student Council meeting with the concern about the festival. Typical, she mentally said as she waited patiently for the actual members of the Student Council to arrive from their respective club meetings, it seems Kondo-sensei feels quite happy that he gets to 'baby' the red-haired reported like the last time. And good thing too, he thought with a smile, as he placed a plate of strawberry shortcake in front of the teen.

"It's been a while since you visited the office," He said with a smile while she only replied with a shaky one. What the hell he wanted with her and he keeps thinking like she is his daughter makes her wonder if he had gone mental somewhere along the lines. Maybe Hanae-sensei is there to blame of his condition, considering how she usually drags him to her drinking escapades. Or maybe she's just a tad paranoid of being treated like a child. "Come on, I brought it just for you! Though I didn't expect your president to actually send you here instead of him."

"Uh..."

She wasn't sure if she's going to eat the cake (The cake is a lie, it appears) or not, but it would be rude if she decline his offer of cake. It's strawberru shortcake, and it looks like he just bought it not a long time ago and-

"Yeah, something about an explosion and burning something." By 'explosion' and 'burning' she meant how she almost tried to kill her senior with an airsoft gun he brought to school to show to his friends that she fired by accident. Apparently, only Akane could do that, it seems. "Anyway, where are they? I'm pretty sure they were suppose to be here before me." Eying back at the older man and then at the cake and then back, the red-haired reporter wasn't too sure what to do with it.

Kondo-sensei only smiled at the teenager and her somewhat-dubious actions, not sure if he'll find it adorable or otherwise. As a father with a wife and a child, he couldn't help but treat most of his students- especially the student council- as children when outside the school premises. Everyone in school knows him to be a fatherly type, though he could be quite silly sometimes, he has his moments that he could be so cool as an adult hence why they respect him. What really bothers her, however, is that he tends to give her sweets whenever she visits the Student council room or the faculty room as if she was a child. Well, her dad and his dad know each other, so maybe that's the basis, but she's not exactly a child of five to begin with.

"Won't you going to eat the cake that uncle Isami brought for you?"

"Wai-what? No! I just ate!"

"But Akane-chan, I bought it just for you~"

"Don't you think you should have spend the money on something else? And... what the hell~!?"

"Come on, don't you want uncle Isami to feed you?"

"Hell, no~!?"

"Awaaa~ my Aka-chan is being so mean!"

"EEEWWW~! GROW UP, I'M NOT YOUR BABY ANYMORE! AND WHAT THE HELL, DID DAD TOLD YOU TO DO THAT TO ME~!?"

"Please, Aka-chyan? For Uncle Isami?"

"NO WAY IN SEVEN BLAZES!"

_"We're he..."_

_"Excuse us if we're late."_

_"What the hell just happened?"_

_"Uh..."_

With cake shoved onto his face and the female standing on the coffee table with the plate at hand, she couldn't believe that the Student Council has arrived and saw the situation between the teacher and the student, Akane mentally noting how she was conned by her own club president all these time.

"I am SO going to kill Hanzo."

"Yes," Hijikata said with a nod, arms crossed. "I'm sure you can explain how you were trying to shove a whole cake at a faculty member's face."

After everything was settled down, it was quite a surprise that the discussion about the layouts with the festival was in order. Who would have thought that the female could be so civil compared to her normal personality outside, though she did threw in ideas here and there about the plans especially for the second and third day. It was a simple approach; the first day would be for the booths and fair that will be held by each section of every year, so they only have a week to plan it out and submit their application of their theme to the faculty staff, while the second day is saved for the play held by each year and the third day will be a surprise only the student council, the Broadcasting & Newspaper club and some 'special guests' knew about, to be followed by the cultural festival ball held in the evening.

It was a linear plan, but it pretty much works so there's nothing for them to do about it.

"So," After the meeting, Heisuke decided to go home early and walk with Akane (since they live in the same block) as the teenage male grinned at the thought of the idea about the third day; nobody would suspect that they would do such a thing. "Has anyone asked you out for the ball on the third day?"

"Not sure if I want to come... formal events like that are not my thing, actually."

Another sigh from the brunette before he placed both hands on his head while walking side-by-side with his childhood friend. "Well, I was wondering if I could ask Chizuru, but then I think she'll go out with Hijikata-sempai so I was thinking if you would like to come with me."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yep!"

He paused, as if waiting for any reaction; judging from the somewhat shocked look on her face, followed by a involuntary twitch, he say it was a norm to the two of them. "Yyyyyeeeaaaahhh... so, wanna come with me to the ball?"

"Alright."

"That fast?"

"Well, it's either that or I'm going stay home and spend the rest of my time editing the photos, and you know too well how you don't like your photos photoshopped by me."

"You're a twisted woman."

"Yeah, I'll come to the dance with you."

"HEY!"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

_Tags: Hakuouki SSL, OC, fanfiction | Writer: Icchan_


	7. CHAPTER 3a: AKA'S STORY

**CHAPTER 3.1 – AKA'S STORY**

**TRAUMAS, STRESS, AND BOYS**

"_Fire, Fire Fire! Blood, Blood, Blood everywhere!"_

"_Mother! Father! Don't leave me!"_

Aka blinked her eyes open, just waking up from her nap while she looks at her book. Her face was a little startled, since she felt something weird. On the contrary, she rubbed her head lightly while giving a light pant and remained quiet. _Now I'm dreaming about that thing…_ she sighed inward, troubled. Her head tilted to the side while she looked at her small desk, seeing that she ate some cookies and milk before she slept. _Ugh, I won't eat sweets anymore before going to bed, I promise._

The brunette wiggled small, while sitting up lazily and rubbing her eyes. She thought lightly of the things that have been going on, and she knew that she was hiding too many secrets. This time, she was fully honest that she needed a consultation from the psychiatrist even once just to remove the trauma that was disturbing her while being involved with daily life. This is also one of the reasons why Kazama allowed her to go on any class as she wish and roam freely – he knows that she needed a lot of adjustment and he believes that she's slightly ill.

She looked at the side, seeing the time. Her eyes widened. _It's already 7:30 am!?_ The red head knew that she slept too much and then wanted to stand up, but was postponed when someone else opened the door.

The other person spoke towards her. "You don't have to go to the academy today."

"I'm fine, Chikage nii-sama." She said lightly while she rubbed her head once again, and then looked at the bed sheet. "I just slept too late last night and then I woke up late… maybe that's it." She added.

Kazama didn't believe that and cocked a brow, while he closed his eyes, speaking in a demanding manner. "Don't attend your classes today. It's pretty obvious that you're not well." He did earn another growl from the brunette but ignored it. "Aka, you're turning worst. Is it because the trauma's coming back at you again and it's affecting yourself lately, or are you doing it purpose because of the fact that I arranged your marriage?" he asked.

It was actually both. "I don't want to go to a psychiatrist. I am perfectly fine." She insisted, frowning and admitting. "I dreamt of the same nightmare again, but I won't be affected. I will get used to it. Its way back ten years, nii-sama... I admit that it's still haunting me, but no."

"I know it's sad and traumatic losing your parents at a young age and left with your servant. If this continues further, I am taking you to the doctor." He insisted again and made sure that she'll nod to it.

"Fine, I'll try my best with it, and understand the engagement as well." She didn't have any choice anyway but to nod to her closest family member. She was so afraid of letting anyone know of what happened to her back then, save the group of the president. Same goes to them – they don't want anyone talking about it anymore. "Why aren't you in the academy this day too?" she asked.

"Isn't it too obvious? I sacrificed a day thanks to you." He said, but it made the red head smile. "Hm, it's not a smiling matter. Amagiri will surely give me a load of things to do the next day."

"No, I think it's pretty cute that you took a leave just to be worried about me. I missed going out with you anyway, and having us both without the three."

He smirked. "That sounded pretty incest but alright." The moment he spoke of that, he received a pillow throw but dodged it completely. "Nobody's here except us and the servants. Do what you want." He was making sure too. No matter what happens, she is one of his responsibilities and obligations.

"I would like to have my breakfast in bed first then." She insisted, making him blink. "And then I wanted to talk for awhile…"

Kazama sat at the other edge of the bed while he looked at her eating quietly. He was still curious since she's been pretty silent than the last years in terms, thinking that it's not only the trauma and the pressure that's making her feel slight hysteria – in his view. He couldn't help but ask the question. "What do you think of the Student Council and the Academy?" he asked.

Aka chewed on her food but talked with it. "They're nice on my perspective, why did you ask?"

"Eat properly~" he said blankly and then forwarded the thought to her. "Nothing – they intrigue me." This made it pretty weirder to think for the red head before him.

"Well, so what? Don't tell me you want to butt in?"

He smirked. "I'm not on to those things. What I wanted to hear is how you are managing yourself now with them." He forwarded the thought again and straightforwardly asked. "And why did you decline the offer on studying on the other school. What is the real reason?"

"…" the real reason – she never really mentioned that to him. She continued to respond in another notion. "Because I think this school is right for me, and also, I love to be with my close friends. Being with other foreign people really scares me inside… back those years when my parents died of murder and I managed to escape, I already closed myself towards the rest. I still don't know why someone would kill my family. Then, fear stroke inside me… way deep down, but I don't have to worry about that anymore, because you guys are here."

Her words were pretty sensible it even made the male stop thinking, just watching her. He wasn't that much to this and was inept towards affections. Anyhow, he understands. "Then start wearing the proper school uniform. You're a woman. After the festival, you're going to attend classes with the third years since that's what is right for you."

She grumbled. "What? Why… I can always attend any class-"

"Aka, this is for your own good." He stressed back, making her pout more also. "Also… for the event, participation is needed from us, so I have decided on having our little booth involving the prefect committee." This made the woman stun for awhile, as she sees him smirk. "We're going to have those gods and goddesses."

"…" she never knew that he still remembers that. "Are you serious? I was just kidding on that suggestion."

"It seems to be a good idea. I'm sure everyone will agree." _I'll expel those students who won't agree… _he thought hiding that on his normal look, while seeing the other feel flustered. "Besides, it's an event – and some other students from the other school would be coming over. Dressing up like that for the second day would be enough. I have the preparations ready and shall send it to the three."

"But but- ah! I'm not wearing that!" she hissed, her face flushed red. _I am not going to wear that Athena costume… I was just joking that time… _She wishes that she has never told him things about those gods and goddesses. "Nii-sama…can we just roam around and then look at the events instead…?"

"You rely on us that much. There's days ahead for you to think about it." He speaks but knew that her whining wasn't really the real deal. _I was forced to keep you in because of the incident, but then I realized that this was part of my life._ "After you eat, get dressed. We're heading outside."

"Really? Just the two of us?"

"Really." He responded. "You're lucky today."

On the other hand, inside the academy, the students were murmuring about the Cultural Festival and the other major activities to be done. Everyone seems too excited because it's few days away from it, and as much as everyone knows, the other school would be visiting. Students were allowed to bring in visitors within the three days, and because the activities were further confirmed already, the bulletins were filled with announcements.

Saito blankly posted some papers on the other large board while the students were wandering what else is written. He looked at the sides and found no violation which is why he kept distant and relieved. Before he left it aside, he took some minutes staring at the list of major activities. On the paper, it highlighted three things: MAID CAFÉ, THE MAIN PLAY and THE CULTURAL FESTIVAL DANCE. Signatures of the president's group were also there to authorize confirmation.

For a moment, the prefect chairman stared in silence, thinking. He read the Cultural Festival Dance last yet it was stuck on his mind for a little while. Everyone gets the grant to dance with someone they like on the said activity, which will happen at the last day.

"_Well, are you going to ask Aka out?"_

He looked at the side where the voice was heard. He didn't mind it further but continued to stick the announcement. He was disturbed enough before he can speak. "Don't think of things, Kaoru." Because of that, he moved away and let the students read the posted paper, walking straight and bringing the other copies with him.

The prefect vice-chairman sighed and followed him. "I'll arrange that for you if you want – though I think Iyori and Shiranui would technically block you out of it. Oh well, it can be dealt with a little bribing, don't you think?" He smirks, sarcastic yet he was being ignored. "Saito, don't hide it from me, it's very obvious."

"…" he remained silent for a little while and faced him. "I don't mind… as long as I see the students and everyone enjoying them selves in the celebration." _Besides, I can't even get near her that much… _

"I guess that means I'll dance with Chizuru!" Kaoru responded for awhile but grunted. "… I'll have to steal her away from Hijikata in that case, and ask her first before the event. But leaving you like that makes me feel sorry." He shrugs, earning more of a blank approach towards him. "It's your pick, but this is the opportunity. Don't throw it away easily."

"… You're Tenshi-senpai's closest friend yet you say these things. I don't understand you." He placed it simple; just to make the other one stop his preaching about romantic stuff. He wasn't good with it and he was quite closed towards his duties as a prefect chairman. Somehow, he did remember one thing she said after their last but short conversation.

_- - - - "I-I'm sorry Hajime-kun! I'll make it up to you next time!"_

Her words were definitely absolute, and this is what he thought. _Maybe I can ask for that…_

Meanwhile while the two were having a conversation, they overheard Shiranui, Amagiri and Iyori's conversation, who were walking on the halls and being greeted by the students. They passed by the prefects and so as the others, but didn't get to have the chance picking up the whole talk.

"_What the – Kazama's serious about this thing!? But we were kidding when we were talking about this!"_

"_The booth seems interesting. I'll be Hades then."_

"_But then. Kazama's absent today. He said he's not on the mood to attend here."_

"_Meh, it's strange that Aka's absent too! And I demand some explanation with these before I sign up!"_

_Aka's absent? _Saito thought, now that he recognized it. He didn't even hear her voice the day, and somehow he gets to see her even once a day while the people are inside the academy.

"Oh, Kazama and Aka's absent at the same time, wonder what happened." Kaoru thought also, finding it strange. "Well, not our business, I'll really ask Chizuru for the dance. Someway I can manage time with my cute sister." He said with full confidence and then walked while taking the papers from the prefect chairman. "I'll do this for you – go to class and think about it."

The raven haired male blinked after seeing the other one get the papers, and then walked further to paste the announcements on the other boards. He wondered though, if he should call, but was stuck thinking if it would be a good thing or a bad thing. Anyhow, he proceeded to class.

The streets were pretty noisy with different kinds of chatter and gossiping about. Some were also students who had skipped classes but knowing the two, they do not really care much about it. To them, what matters is their walk, and this day happens to be the 'break' that they were wishing for (despite the fact that they'll both be questioned sooner).

The brunette wearing jeans and a male's shirt pretty contrasting to the color of her 'brother's' shirt was yawning stiffly, her eyes looking around. She even wondered why they are walking instead of riding his car. For some reason, she started to talk. "Nii-sama, where are we seriously going? I mean… why didn't we use the car? What are you planning?" she asked, her head turning to shift to the sides while she shoves her hands on her pockets, still the male not responding towards her. She got annoyed. "Nii-sama!" she insisted with some strong blurt.

_"__Walking." Kazama responded back, not even looking at her, and simply silenced her. "We're going to waste gasoline if we use the car, and we can just walk on the streets."_

_"__Yeah I understand that, though it's pretty odd for you to say such thing." She shrugged but smiled while catching up and walks to his side. "Anyway, what are we going to do? We skipped classes. I bet this is something important."_

_"__Not to me, but to you." he corrected and let her look around. "If I wasn't kind I would have shoved you to the psychiatrist by now, but because I respect you I didn't." He was sure, slightly frowning because she kept on insisting that she's fine yet she gets all psychotic when she loses it, technically not a good sight._

_"__I don't want to go to the psychiatrist! I am fine!" again, the brunette insisted, making herself shiver to small thoughts. "I am trying to forget it, and I am coping well with my background. Look at me, I can-"_

_"__I believe you, but don't make me change thought." His answer was quite stiff. "If that's true then after the festival you're going to regular classes as I say.", he added, and saw her forced nod as he proceeds to look at the background. "Another reason why I gave myself a leave is because I think that it's better to have ourselves for the day. Like I said, you're lucky."_

_"…" __She kept silent for a few while thinking of his stiffening yet forcing manners, but then she knows that it's for her own good. Ignoring that detail, she responded little towards his proposal. "I see, well that's too sweet. So you left work to Shiranui and the rest just because you think you can have me all by yourself, am I right?" she asks and then earned a shudder. She smirks next with that. "You're unbelievable! This is awesome – let's eat then!"_

_"__Glutton, you just ate." He reminded her but gave a sigh. "Well, name it."_

**END OF CHAPTER 3.1**

_Tags: Hakuouki SSL, OC, fanfiction | Writer: Gannello_


	8. CHAPTER 3b: AKA'S STORY

**CHAPTER 3.2 – AKA'S STORY**

**TRAUMAS, STRESS, AND BOYS**

_They found themselves on one of their favorite cake shops, while Kazama counts on his cash and credit cards. Good thing he was prepared, else he'd be losing it. In front of him was Aka who kept on chewing and eating on the slices of cake, and even slurping the parfait like a kid. He blinked his eyes while he narrowed his stare little. "I'm going to get poor because of you." he said with a low grunt but the brunette didn't mind him. "I wonder how many snakes live inside you."_

_"__I don't have snakes." She hissed, growling little and wiped her lips. "Since you insisted that you're paying everything, I dug in already."_

_"__You're abusing my kindness…" he sickly said, while he sips on his straw small and his chocolate flavored parfait._

_A small chuckle she did to that while holding on to her straw, but then remembered something. Her eyes slightly looked at the side while she moves her hand and stirs her drink. "By the way, I'm really sorry…" she said, with a small frown, making him look at her. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been stuck dead on that past life and end up on a mental hospital. Chikage nii-sama really is a good person."_

_"__Hm, really?" he questioned back. "Don't you even want to know why I took you in? Did you even think once that I'm using you?"_

_"__No." she straightly answers. __"__No matter how much you push me to think that you're pretty evil, I won't believe you. Nii-sama, you're a really kind person. I'll never deny that." She added, and continued to smile warmly._

_This is honestly keeping him uncomfortable, but he just allowed himself to get to the flow of the conversation. "Idiot." He responds only and then looked at his food. When he did that, he suddenly remembered something which made him wonder. "You're still being haunted by your nightmares aren't you? I overheard you and Shiranui talking about it last time before." He added, slightly disappointed since she's not really telling much of how she was the current days._

_She nodded. "The usual thing… because its fire and blood everywhere. I can still feel my scar burning hurt… as if it's never going to be removed. I don't understand why someone would kill my parents and then attempted to kill me too. Other than that, it's still horrible." She shrugged but only picked up her fork to bite on a slice of cake. "But then I thought that I should mostly forget about it… and move forward with school, stuff and pretty educational things."_

_"__That's right. You won't get anything from the past anyway." He agreed, and then let her eat. "I asked for more information with that but until now, the case of your parents' murders was highly questionable, without clues. Since your house was burned, everything was burned including evidence."_

_"__Don't matter on it anymore… I am just glad I am still living."_

_True for the brunette to think of such thing – she was supposed to be dead to begin with, since her scar at the back was deep, but the best doctors healed her and made her live. The evidences of her past remained a psychological trauma towards her which made her think of illusions the past years, but thanks to some friends, she continued to think differently. She was glad that she was soon accepted, despite the fact that she's called an omen because she's bloody red from hair and eyes, an awkward yet rare match.__Aka knows that, and so as Kazama._

_On the other hand, a couple caught the attention of the two. They entered the same shop where they are eating, their voices quite heard by the sharp ears of the two. Even so, the two eavesdropped a little and then continued with their meal._

_"__We're going to have lots of cake here, you see."_

_"__Really? Th-thank you, honey."_

_Aka can only ignore that, grunting and thinking that it was slightly disgusting; the scene was romantic yet she didn't like it, weird, yes? The brunette continued to eat on her slices of cake which she is having one at a time due to respect from the person who had treated her with. Of course, the brother knew of her reaction._

_"__Does it sicken you that much?" he questioned, knowing that she was pretty unstable with such situations. "You wouldn't know once you tried it." He suggested, sipping on his parfait and remembered something, but didn't question nor discuss that further._

_"__I don't have plans for it… since I don't think I won't have one anyway.__"_

_"…" _that answer alone ends the discussion, though he doesn't know why she can say that.

_Somehow, silence enveloped the school president's office room. Just as mentioned earlier, the president has his own leave and had their ways, while leaving the three in pretty much silence. Shiranui, Amagiri and Iyori were staring at the door which was weirder for the other students, practically because they are mostly found inside the room and not on the hallway._

_Eitherway, the school secretary continued to mumble and still eying at the papers that he hasn't been signing. He was still imagining of how the hell Kazama had the idea and turned it to a reality. This is really bad.__He thinks of it silent and had a pretty illusionary scene while he gets shoved off with Amagiri's words._

_"__I noticed that you kept on staring at that piece of paper." He started, and then looked at his face. "What is it that you're worrying about?"_

_"__Che, remember the time when we talked about the gods and goddesses while looking at their clothes? Kazama took it seriously and shoved the event papers to me, and he says here that he'll expel those that would deny!" he growled, making him feel much miserable because he thinks that it's too biased. "Like I'll allow this… Now I really wanted to hear his explanation and why was it so sudden!" he grunted more._

_"__Shiranui, no matter what you do, you don't say 'no' to Kazama."_

_"… __I'll talk to him about this shit."_

_Iyori interrupted. "…" he was silenced because he read that the Prefect Committee is also involved with the booth making him blank lower. "I do not like this idea." He insisted, and the two stopped their small talk because he speaks. He gave one of his infamous monotonous faces because of his denial._

_Amagiri blinked. "I was about to ask of your opinion about this too."_

_"__Ha, he saw the prefect committee, and now he denies." Shiranui scoffed, and knew exactly the reason why he would deny. Either ways, the dark skinned male didn't really like the idea itself, and instead kept on thinking of reasons. Only one thing really hits him – the note of being expelled when he protests._

_"__I don't like the Prefect Chairman." Iyori continued to respond blank._

_"__Yeah you don't. I don't have to ask the whole story~ but if this is what Kazama thinks, and then you can talk to him about it."_

_"__This is not a good idea. I won't sign it as well."_

_"__O-ho right, I wonder what he'll say after this. I oppose it as well!"_

_The eldest member of the President's council fidgeted since the two of them were against the booth. To him, it looked pretty fine, as long as Kazama gets satisfied and it is for the event. Not knowing how to calm the two down (even with their quite normal voices due to their protesting and ranting, while unconsciously standing in front of the president's office), he remained pretty silent and simply read the other papers, like saying that he doesn't know the two._

_Meanwhile, the students were passing and were actually talking about new things. Only Amagiri was able to hear them naturally because the two in front of him are pretty busy spouting up complains. Somehow, the conversations of the students were quite catchy to him; he decided to ask on his own._

_The student acknowledged him and even bowed quiet but he didn't require them to do that again. Instead, he forwarded to the question. "Pardon me for asking such thing, but I heard of students from the other school. The president's not present this day and shall be informed soon when he gets back." He said politely. No wonder he's prettily respected._

_"__Uhm, Amagiri-sama, we didn't actually see it but we overheard from the other room. Since the Cultural Festival allows students from the other school, some visited before the days start. I guess, they have connections with the president and the principal?"_

_"__Nah, I think the principal called them." The other one nodded too. "If I wasn't mistaken they're called Nowaki and Sunako… uh, I forgot their last names."_

_He blinked. Nowaki and Sunako? He had not seen those names on their school's directory; hence they were the new students. "I see, thank you very much." As the students' leaves, he faced back and saw the two still reading at the paper, but now in silence. He made a fake cough just to take their attentions. "There are foreign students who visited today and they go by the name Nowaki and Sunako. A student told me that they knew of Kazama and Kondou-san."_

_Shiranui cocked a brow. "Ha? And right now that guy's on the leave but… I am sure I heard of the names somewhere." He said, trying to think where he actually picked that one up. "What do they want then?"_

_"__No idea – I only heard."_

_"__Well, should we see those guys as representatives?" he questioned but found that one quite iffy. He shrugs slow and thought that it was a bad idea himself. "God, where's that guy when we needed him?"_

_"__He's not being called anyway. If they needed to talk, they would have left a message through us. Besides, the principal can handle matters like this." Somehow, Iyori made his point smooth there, to end up quite the thoughts of the dark skinned male. Still, he was against the papers and the signing of the said booth. At first he was approving, but he didn't saw that. "Kondou-san is allowed to have visitors. We better not mess with his affairs."_

_"__Yeah right, for once you said something too sensible."_

_"__I'm pretty sensible than you who doesn't make sense at all."_

_"__What did you say!?"_

_"__Making noise in front of the president's office is considered a said violation."_

_The three stopped by, to eye at the person who said that. Who can even forget his voice? None of them, that's sure. They faced him who was carrying his other books and also with the blank face. Amagiri and Shiranui remained silent because they always thought that Iyori and him had the same face._

_To break the ice, Shiranui responded back with a rather small complaint. "Well, how can we get inside since the keys is not with us?" he asked with a low grunt, folding his arms and caught attention. "Tsk, anyway are you informed of such thing?" he asks, pertaining to the gods and goddesses booth that made his mood sour a bit though._

_Saito blinked and shook his head. He didn't know what they were talking about not until the paper was shown in front of him. He scanned the whole thing and blanks as well when he read Kazama's proposal. "…" How did the Prefect Committee end up with the booth? He thinks being the head of the club and was dumbfounded for seconds._

_"__I know, it's ridiculous!" the dark skinned male continued. "I see you were Kazama's victim also."_

_"__It's too sudden. He never told the group about this."_

_Amagiri nodded, placing his hand on his chin. "Everyone participating at the booth is expected to wear a costume of a god. All of us are males, therefore we are obliged to wear god's clothing. This will occur at day two for the whole event…" as much as he can think of it, he's trying to picture how the booth would look like also. __…__I think it wouldn't even fit the whole thing…_

_Hearing those words: "Everyone is expected to wear a costume of a god" made them shiver mentally. COSTUMES. Which means. Slippers… White Clothing… those wreathes and wings… and Kazama being…__they stopped the thoughts about their president._

_"_I bet Kazama would be Zeus." The red haired elder said monotonously.

_"…__.." Everyone froze back there. Zeus. THIS IS HORRIBLE._

_"__Damn it! If he's going to be Zeus then we're going to be involved with his strange play!" The complaining voice of Shiranui rose up again because he objects another, feeling like he wanted to break his door. Why the hell did he even think of participating? We never participated on school events except being the announcers! He scowled inside his mind more._

_Saito was silent again. He was thinking. Maybe we should reconsider this. If most numbers would protest, then we would get expelled… He too was forced to share the same burden of the ones involved._

_"_Working with the Prefects is rather a strange idea, but being well said, this is how he plays…" Even Amagiri has to 'bow' down his head to that, knowing that Kazama's (an –abusive president-) pretty serious though it sounded too silly to hear. He eyes at the side while noticing the strange silence of the other male. "Is there something wrong, Tenshi?"

_"_Would Hades fit me?" Iyori asked monotone yet in a semi-cute manner (though he wasn't aware of that), pointing his finger towards himself while waiting for an answer.

_"_Wha- I thought you're going to protest with me!" Shiranui growled more with anger.

_"_I change my mind; I don't want to be expelled."

Ignoring the two having some of their conversations like that still didn't disturb the prefect chairman's way of thinking. He was still stuck on thinking why they were involved and if there's no choice, what would he have to wear. Altogether, they didn't realized that they lumped themselves in front of the president's office. Yeah, they didn't really recognized that some were already whispering about them, specifically Shiranui's reactions.

**END OF CHAPTER 3.2**

_Tags: Hakuouki SSL, OC, fanfiction | Writer: Gannello_


	9. CHAPTER 3c: AKA'S STORY

**CHAPTER 3.3 – AKA'S STORY**

**TRAUMAS, STRESS, AND BOYS**

_"__I't looks like everything's done.__"_

_The younger male looked at the teacher who was writing on the papers. He blinked his eyes. "Sannan-senpai, is there anything else that you need for me to do?" he asked, just making sure that he won't be leaving the teacher on his own with difficulties._

_Sannan looked at him, smiling normally. "Nothing else, Yamazaki-san. You're a good student deciding to help me with these 'medicines' for awhile." He added, raising the test tube which has red liquid on it. For some strange reason, the students were pretty naïve yet curious of what else he has been doing aside from teaching. Even Yamazaki who happened to accompany or assist him most of the time would find it odd specifically with the special liquid._

_Yamazaki was really curious so he had decided to ask, his face monotone. __"__What is that liquid you're holding?"_

_"__This? It's not really big – just a normal medicine I developed called 'the elixir' to help students heal faster."_

_"__Eh? That sounds pretty interesting."_

_"__Mm." The elder nodded another while he fixes the test tube back at its place and sealed the liquid. "It's still under development though it has proven its healing capabilities." Yes, he was positive to that though he was still bothered – the elixir wasn't that really perfect yet since there were some disadvantages. Even so, he didn't mention it anymore towards the student._

_Yamazaki nodded, and didn't speak further. He looked at his bag and then packed his other books. "Then, sensei, I shall be leaving-"_

_"__Hey, have you heard? The prefect chairman Hajime Saito and the president's chairman Iyori Tenshi are having a fight at the gym!"_

_"__Woah! This is a rare sight! We should see this!"_

_The males on the room blinked as they looked at each other. Hajime and Iyori? The names were pretty familiar. Who would not recognize those two – or probably who would mistake them? Anyhow, this sort of caught their attention and then decided to move out of the room, followed by a bunch of running students at the gymnasium. Classes were pretty dismissed anyway._

_The gymnasium was supposed to be closed, but due to some complications and settling things, it was considered open for a so-called match. Right now, two famous people were fighting over some unknown reason, and caught attention of the students who were supposed to be heading home. The sections and years do not matter, but the small fight between the two students grew it ended up with a Kendo match._

_Saito and Iyori looked the same, but thanks to their hair length, they were distinguished. Both of them were holding practice swords lend from the Kendo club to settle things in a much organized manner. The results were this – powerful blows, evasions and the like which were obviously lead by their pissed and angered looks. Actually, not even one of them knew what happened earlier._

_Captain of the Kendo Club Jyuubei fidgets slightly monitoring the match. She didn't expect that the fight was getting too serious, even she cannot hold on for some time. The people would rather think of the prefect chairman and the president's chairman as twins but it will just anger both parties, so best did they kept their mouths shut. She continued to watch with half amusement, but was slightly worried too since they won't matter much with the injuries._

_On the other side, Sanosuke and Shinpachi blinked, seeing the two skilled people having a 'spar' at the gym (which actually didn't look like a spar but more of a killing spree). Students were starting to bet on them, while cheering on not knowing that they were betting for something else instead. Some of the teachers were also there watching them._

_Kaoru was worrying a bit since he didn't know what to do. "I never knew that they're going to be serious with this after all! This is the reason why I don't like seeing them together!" he grunted, knowing of the back story while Shiranui would click on his phone for calling purposes, but then it would always say 'network busy'. "That's it – working with the president's council won't really work, this is some crazy idea that Kazama thought." He said to himself while crossing his arms._

_Shiranui frets also, along with the other prefect's protest, but in a much calmer way. "Ah, this is bad. It's creating a wide commotion!" he grunted too. He was also bothered with the students increasing inside the gym._

_"__What happened anyway?" Jyuubei suddenly asked, still sighing since he cannot halt the two in the middle of their fight_

_"__Well, it's a pretty long story but it's not that much to know…"_

_"__Hajime won't usually be pissed like this." Sanosuke said, looking at the president's council members and some of the prefect committee's members. "It looks like the reason was deep."_

_"__Che, don't bother knowing!"_

_What happened actually? It's a long story. To summarize things, Hajime Saito and Iyori Tenshi disliked each other ever since they met – aside from the fact that they looked the same, their attitudes contrast. When they make things, they get off mood and would bicker instead, one reason why the president's council and the prefect committee don't go along well in terms. However, things work out due to Kazama's orders and the like (some students gossip that it was actually because of a girl, that's why they hate each other) when it comes to participation._

_This morning, the two were reading about the booth. The tension lifted moreover even if the reason was too simple yet meaningless. So far, this 'meaningless' reason turned out to be quite a scary result._

_"__I am not working with this guy." Saito said blankly looking at Iyori, who had the same cold shoulder. Their uniforms represent their committee or group but their looks were obviously in the verge of killing._

_The other male looked at him back. "It's not like that I want to work with you anyway." Iyori said the same, matching the definite glare. God, they looked like fire and ice in between._

_Kaoru interrupted for awhile. __"__Iyori, Saito, can we just work this out? Not because Kazama is not here, you can't –"_

_"__I don't like you."_

_"__I never liked you."_

_Shiranui interrupted too. __"__Oi! Don't ignore us! Let's just rip the sheets and-"_

_"__We're going to deal about this."_

_"__Why am I being ignored!?"_

Chizuru even blinked her eyes while having Hijikata at the side, and was bothered. "Can someone stop them for awhile? They can hurt each other…" she suggested, being concerned since they're also friends of the prefect, though it wasn't really much measured. "Besides, is this match even allowed, now that classes are all dismissed?"

Jyuubei nodded, "But then the president's chairman demanded to have the match here to settle their conflict, though I didn't ask for the reasons. Being head of the Kendo Club, I agreed, and it was the chairman's order." She shrugged, partially caring about it since she was impressed of the two's movements. So far their fighting skills were equally matched.

_"_B-But…"

_"_Chizuru, it's a man's fight." Hijikata said, crossing his arms. "You can't stop them unless if one falls down… Either way, I am sure that this would be a main rumor around the campus before the festival starts." He made a small troubled sigh, "I don't even know why Saito agreed to this at all…"

_"__Man's fight, my ass! This is ridiculous." Shiranui blurted but then knew that he has no concerns. Even so, he would be held responsible. Kazama won't forgive me if this continues, now why aren't they answering the damn phone!? He hissed mentally while thinking bitter, still pushing buttons while Amagiri kept calm (though he failed stopping the two). He hopes that someone would respond to him. Iyori's not just a pretty easy person to handle though, and so as Saito._

_Kazama looked at the park, enjoying the walk with Aka while he reminisces part his past. He knows that this wasn't really the idea, but he couldn't help but remember sweet things, specifically that he knew it was class dismissal. Back on his high school days a few years ago were still refreshing, and his studies were ever lovely. Shoving his hands on his pockets helped, feeling nostalgia on the other aspects._

_"__Chikage nii-sama, remember when you used to go home from school and then you bring me here with Shiranui, Amagiri and Iyori?" Aka asked with a smile, walking on circles slightly over some swings and also touching little bars with it._

_He nodded. "You were a stubborn brat back there. Even the three complains whenever you get in trouble." Yes, you were a naughty girl. He thought in silence, still his eyes watching over her._

_"__I wasn't. I remembered that I was nice…" she slightly teased, and then sat on the free swing. "I missed placing myself here. 'Father' should visit sometimes while he checks up on us and the school, don't you think?"_

_"__Not really – he isn't needed much here." He responded in a blank approach, since the two still have a conflict. However, their talks were part disturbed because of a sudden ring tone. It even disturbed the brunette she looked at the side and saw him pick up his cellphone, while responding occasionally. "This better be a sensible call." The blond president said in a grunting manner, though he pauses. "…"_

_Aka cannot explain his semi – blank reaction. "What is it?"_

_"__Iyori and Saito are having a 'fight' at the gymnasium. Shiranui said that it's because of the proposal of the booth."_

_"__What?" she stands up. "Does that mean you included the prefect committee with the labyrinth booth you had in mind? Chikage nii-sama, you know that Hajime-kun and Iyori don't work well! Are you doing this on purpose?!" she scolded before, but all she got was a shrug. "I'm serious – I don't even get why you have to put them together but it's not funny!"_

_"__We're going to the school then." He proposed. "Since it bothers you too much, I'll let you handle these things."_

_"…" __once again, Kazama silenced her. She growled little and proceeded to walk forward, the president following suite._

_"__You're annoying." _

Iyori held on his wooden katana while jabbing Saito using his right hand as support, and the other male evading him. The same goes and vice versa whenever they turn and then attempt to hit each other. The students' commotions were getting on to his nerves partially, but he was more focused on hitting his current opponent downward.

_"__I hate you."_

_Saito managed to respond back those words of hurt, as he narrowed his eyes and then took advantage of hitting his weak parts, but didn't go successful because of the swift evade. Like Iyori, his movements and their avoidance are also getting on to their nerves, until both wooden swords clashed at each other, pushing themselves back with forces._

_Shinpachi scratched his head a little. "This would last long! I mean they're even barely hitting each other!" though he didn't have the fastest eyes around, he can see clearly. He was pretty much excited with Saito's movements since he knew the guy, and sees Okita smirk quiet too. "Souji, since when were you here?"_

_"__Funny, why didn't you notice me?" Okita said, smirking while he responds. "I like fights. They're not boring at all, and it's like killing each other. Well, well, who stands last, it's interesting, right?" he added. He was also suspicious of Iyori's personality and somehow he took interest with the guy (though it annoys him since he has seen his possessive attitude barely)._

_"__Eh!? You wanted one killed?"_

_"__Who knows~"_

_With this continuing further, the crowd of students were still watching and murmuring about. Some stayed away since the two fighters barely cared of the space that was prettily provided by the Kendo Club leader and would go on other directions, which pushed them to think that this isn't really safe. Again, the two took this seriously, and good heavens they were just wooden swords, not real blades! Some students were even taking pictures of them which they barely cared._

**END OF CHAPTER 3.3**

_Tags: Hakuouki SSL, OC, fanfiction | Writer: Gannello_


	10. CHAPTER 3d: AKA'S STORY

**CHAPTER 3.4 – AKA'S STORY**

**TRAUMAS, STRESS, AND BOYS**

_Aka arrived running while Kazama continued to follow on his lax walks, seeing the wide crowd. The brunette blinked her thought that the blond brother of hers was just giving her a bad joke but she didn't imagine it to be like this. Without further delay, she pushed herself to the crowd and saw the two players. They looked pretty serious and they're off to kill each other, scaring her a little. Somehow, battles like this were part of dangerous conflicts, and as much as she dislikes fighting was as much as she doesn't want her friends to get hurt._

Shiranui spotted her. "Why the heck aren't you answering my phone? And where were you!" he asked first, still in a frustrated tone.

_"_I'm sorry, I was out with nii-sama." She speaks but didn't look at him, and tried to slip in with the fight. However, when she did, Jyuubei blocked her for awhile, making her stop. "…!" she eyes at the woman with an eye patch. "Please stop their match! This is not going to do any good!"

_Jyuubei fidgeted lightly. "I tried to hold them off but they didn't listen. They said one should fall down…" she mumbled, but she did try another one and tried getting attention. "Saito Hajime, Iyori Tenshi! This is an order, stop the match now! You've done impressive moves and the like already!" Her voice also rose to get their further attention more, but it didn't seem to work._

_The red head didn't have a choice but to do it herself. She took the Kendo Club's wooden sword from the waist and then insisted on swinging it reckless once on the field, making Saito and Iyori dodge low. She got their attention that way though Kazama from the back didn't like how she did it._

_Saito glared, disappointed because they were disturbed. Iyori felt the same too, but when they saw who did it, they looked blankly normal instead. They were left hanging speechless after seeing the brunette holding a wooden katana and then looked at them pissed. "…" They didn't spoke further._

_"__You two are like children!" she started with a bad mood, and then scoffed which made her burst again with anger. "Why don't you two get along anyway!" she added and looked at them one at a time. "… Ugh, I don't know what else to do with you both, drop those things. You made a commotion here and it's too much."_

_She wanted to shoo away the students but she can't. For some time, she took some minutes to look at everyone, and even saw Chizuru and Hijikata on one side, but didn't mind them like they were ignored. This is troublesome and what are they doing here! Both fuming in anger and maintaining her calm, she forced herself to speak clearly. "Nii-sama, can you please send everyone home…?" she asked._

_Kazama looked at Shiranui, Amagiri, and Kaoru. "You better have an explanation to this happening. If I don't like the reasons, I would suspend your positions." He said, and then earned those slight nods from the people. He looked at the students too. "You are all dismissed – there's nothing left for you to see here." He commanded with his normal tone, sending the students away. "If it's about the booth, further discuss it to me but I didn't expect it to end like this."_

_Shiranui followed suit while he crossed his arms. "It's not just that, but well…" he said and stopped talking for awhile, since he has to deal with words. Not only him, but Kaoru was sent as well._

_Saito was about to follow as well, since he needed to explain himself but then he was forced to stay. "No, Hajime, you're going to talk with me, and so as you." the brunette's voice was pretty demanding, they were forced to submit to her liking and followed her instead. I thought she was absent… he thinks quiet, and walked. _

_"_I'm very sorry if these two disturbed you, Jyuubei-chan. You should have ignored their requests instead…" she said in her own tone, bowing her head little to pay respect.

_"__I-Ie, Shirabuki-senpai," Jyuubei said shaking her head of disapproval. "This was my fault also for allowing them to hold on to some katanas."_

_She smiles lightly yet troubled. "Really, I'll be saying sorry for them too. Though I wanted to know what happened back there…" she wondered, glaring back at the two who didn't spoke further, and then left her hanging to wonder. She gave up on it and then walked to the other door. This is really embarrassing… Is it because they really hate each other? Don't tell me that! She can hardly imagine what their specific reasoning anymore to this was._

_While the three left the gym, Jyuubei lifted the katanas, but then Sanosuke and Shinpachi insisted on bringing them instead. She scoffed. "I can handle this, you two. You can just go home…" she mouthed a little demanding but she knows that the two guys were used to it. Somehow, she did wondered why the faces of the 'twins' were practically like wanting to bite each other's necks. I really wondered what happened…_

_"_Whatever that was, it's not our business anymore, though I admit it was pretty scary." Sanosuke started, while he opens the door. Shinpachi nodded at the side too, to support his words.

_"_Yeah right, but the prefect chairman and the president's chairman… why are they like that?"

He shrugs. "Saito didn't mention anything much about that. When we do, he ignores it, but I suspect is because they were often mistaken alike or it depends on the attitude…" he suggested.

Shinpachi smothered. "It's a light reason to fight like killing each other though."

Further curiosity stroke Jyuubei more, but she kept her mouth shut to that. Like what was said, it's not their business. She shrugs. "Oh well, it was a nice yet deadly match anyway. Let's get those back at the storage and then let's go home."

_"__What were you two thinking?"_

_Aka's voice beamed at the guest room, while looking at the two taller males. Her head tilts at them – since they looked the same, she gets lightly confused and about. She didn't hear any responses from both of them but she went head on. "Look, I know you hate each other and loathe each other but I don't want seeing you fight, so please stop this… it's embarrassing." She said in a low tone._

_Iyori blankly responded. "I don't understand why you're with this person." He said. "Making friends with someone like him is not necessary."_

_"__Hajime's a good person, so please don't start this up…" she proposed back, knowing that the two are still hyped up on their lifted tensions. I never thought that this is really hard… Now I think Shiranui is right… Kaoru's right. Oh dear… She looked at them again. "What happened earlier? Please tell me. Why were you fighting?"_

Saito spoke to urge. "His behavior is intolerant, and so as his way of acting. He's abusing his right as the president's chairman." He was bold enough to say that also. "Forgive me, Aka-chan, but I cannot stand such action."

_"__You are abusing your authority as the prefect chairman." Iyori reasoned back. "You should be expelled in this school."_

_"__GUYS." Aka frowned more while she hears those reasons. It's clear that they don't really have any specific reasons at all to fight. They just… hate each other. "It saddens me that the only reasons I see is that you two hate each other. That's it. Don't you think that it's pretty worthless?" She questioned in a notorious tone. "Come on, I'm tired of seeing you two like this. We're supposed to be friends. If you can't do it for yourselves then at least do it for me."_

_"… __Fine." The president's chairman said, but he blankly responded. "I'll try because you said so, Aka, but it's only because you said it." He adds and then took a turn. "Excuse me, I'm tired."_

_He left the room and then the two, while being quite foul to the mood. He only noted to himself that he's just doing the things to make his fiancé happier than the rest, and if this helps, he'll swallow his pride for it (depends if she's looking or not). He clearly didn't like the idea though._

_The brunette knew that he'll be on his words, considering that it was her request. She was slightly relieved – she can talk to him more once they get home. For now, she faces the male that was left with her. "Hajime… are you going to continue hating him?" she asks._

_He looked at her. "It depends, as long as he's not causing trouble." He said but then asked her. "Why are you enduring that person?"_

_"__Because he's my friend, and Chikage nii-sama's as well. Is there a problem with that?"_

_"…" __He didn't like her answer. He was pretty cautious that Iyori was obsessed with her though it was of secrecy, but he can see through him. Somehow, he felt slightly jealous, though he hates admitting it.__He looked at the side and remained pretty distant with the conversation for minutes before he can speak again. "I see. I am sorry if I asked."_

_She blinked. "Don't need to apologize for that further, but alright." She shrugs next and then leaned at the wall. "Uh, I also wanted to apologize if my brother crazily included your committee in the booth – I was just informed this morning. I'll try talking to him about it then too so –"_

_"__No need. I'll let them participate."_

_"…__?" she paused for awhile too, pretty unusual of his sudden agreeing. "Are you sure? Nii-sama won't expel you, he's just bluffing so you're not obliged to join in there."_

_"__I insist." Saito continued, as he smiled little. "It looks like a pretty interesting idea to me too. I will also stop having conflicts with Tenshi-senpai just as you say, if it makes you feel better."_

_She nodded. "You're pretty easy to talk to… Thank you, Hajime-kun."_

_"__And…" Saito stops, thinking of something else too. Kaoru managed to push him through it since he had a point. "If it's not much to ask, I wanted to invite you to the Cultural Dance the last day before the Festival ends." _

_"__Uh…?" Aka didn't expect that coming from him. All of a sudden, her face blushed red, and she was part conscious with it. "Are you asking me out, Hajime-kun?" she questioned again, to make things clarified. However, she mumbled knowing that Iyori would nag her again and Shiranui would protest to the thought ("I'm your best friend, I should dance with you!"). It makes her chuckle hysterically mentally while thinking of the paranoia outcomes._

_He nodded._

_He nodded. He's serious? She blushed more. "Well, Iyori might ask me for that but then…" She thinks. He didn't ask yet, but that guy would clip me to him. What am I gonna do? She asks herself mentally further._

_"__I see you have plans… however, you told me you'll make up on me sometime. I think this is the good opportunity."_

_Wow. She didn't expect that he'll bring that up, which left her much troubled again. "… Alright, I'm going with you." she said with a sigh, but still had her face pink. She tried to look away and ignore that further since it wasn't really necessary. I didn't expect him to bring that up… She hardly even remembered saying those words. "I'll go because I like to be with you that day then. Don't think that I'm granting your so-called opportunity." She added with a fake cough._

_She agreed.__ "…__If you say so. Thank you, Aka-chan."_

_"__W-Well… right! That settles it! You have my word on the third day!" she repeated again, just to make sure she won't break the promise. However, their awkward staring and utters were rather obvious they kept on avoiding each other little. "…" Why did I even agree with this? Oh well. __"__I think I'll be going now. I have to do things and yes, the event's almost near. Thanks for bearing with me, Hajime – kun." She waved off and went away, her heart skipping wild beats while she erases the feeling. It was foreign for her._

Saito didn't expect her to run, but somehow, he didn't regret asking her out. If Kaoru had not pushed him to do so, he would be spending his third day patrolling the Cultural Festival instead.

**END OF CHAPTER 3.4**

_Tags: Hakuouki SSL, OC, fanfiction | Writer: Gannello_


End file.
